World behind their wall
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio hotel - Twincest Os très court. Doutes & première fois.


**World Behind Their Wall**

Bill contemplait le soleil couchant à travers la grande fenêtre de sa luxueuse chambre d'hôtel plongée dans le noir. Seuls quelques rayons mordorés perçaient l'obscurité, dessinant vaguement les contours d'un lit beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne, dont les draps de soie étaient défaits. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir, formant de la buée sur la vitre froide. Dehors, l'animation de la ville cherchait à l'atteindre sans y parvenir, et il posa son front contre le verre, fermant les yeux pour quelques secondes.

Il était épuisé, il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis trop longtemps déjà, et il resserra autour de son frêle corps la couette dans laquelle il s'était enroulé.

« Bill ? »

Un chuchotis perça le silence de la pièce mais il n'y répondit pas, gardant les yeux fermement fixés sur la nuit qui s'étalaient maintenant jusqu'à l'horizon, perturbée par les rayonnements de ces lampadaires qui ne s'éteignaient jamais, illuminant les avenues trop longues de Los Angeles.

« Bill, ne m'ignore pas » murmura doucement une voix inquiète, et son propriétaire posa délicatement ses mains sur l'épaule de Bill, y décrochant la couverture qui étreignait son corps.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil du chanteur, et il daigna se retourner vers son frère qui essuya doucement la perle d'eau de son index.

Il enlaça Tom, appuyant son visage contre son épaule nue et sentit les bras de Tom se resserrer autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans sa chaleur rassurante. La main de Tom caressa lentement son dos nu et Bill lâcha un soupira de bien être sous l'effet réconfortant que son jumeau exerçait toujours sur lui.

« J'ai peur Tom » chuchota-t-il, presque honteusement, et Tom saisit son menton entre deux de ses doigts pour qu'il relève son visage vers le sien.

« Je sais Bill. Mais avoir peur ne changera rien. Je te promets qu'on sera toujours en sécurité ensemble. »

Bill secoua faiblement la tête avant de le dévisager tendrement.

« J'aimerais le croire, j'aimerais me dire que personne ne saura jamais pour le secret qui nous lie, mais ça ne me retire pas mes craintes. Je ne veux pas que l'on t'enlève à moi. » Déclara-t-il à voix basse tout en frôlant la joue de son frère du bout des doigts.

« Personne n'a le pouvoir de nous séparer. Je ne laisserais personne le faire. Fais-moi confiance »

Bill hocha la tête, bien que pas totalement convaincu, et Tom prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour l'attirer vers le sien. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa chastement.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il, son souffla effleurant les lèvres de Bill « Reviens te coucher » lui intima-t-il ensuite gentiment tout en emmêlant ses doigts en siens, l'entrainant avec lui sur quelques pas.

Bill resta un moment debout au côté du lit, observant pensivement Tom qui s'allongeait au centre du matelas, ses yeux courant le long de son corps faiblement éclairé par la lumière extérieure. Cette relation était encore nouvelle entre eux, presque fragile, et il avait à tout moment cette crainte que ce lien entre eux se déchire, ou ne les détruise. Il avait peur du monde, de toutes ces personnes qui seraient capable de les réduire à néant s'ils apprenaient le tournant qu'avait pris leur relation quelques semaines auparavant. Ce n'était plus qu'une fraternité fusionnelle, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Pire, selon les autres, meilleur selon les deux concernés.

Bill s'installa aux côté de Tom, roulant sur son flanc gauche avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Tom qu'il distinguait dans la pénombre. Presque avec hésitation, il étala sa paume sur le torse de son jumeau, avant qu'elle ne glisse avec lenteur jusqu'à son abdomen. Tom recouvrit la main de son frère de la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts, avant de la remonter au niveau de son visage, y déposant un léger baiser qui provoqua un sourire attendri chez son jumeau.

Leurs yeux étaient toujours ancrés les uns dans les autres, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

« Il n'y aura plus de retour possible » le prévint Tom d'un ton qui trahissait son inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas de nous que j'ai peur » le rassura Bill « Je te veux toi et seulement toi, même si je dois abandonner le reste du monde pour sauver ce que nous sommes ».

Pour accentuer ses dires, il plaça ses mains sur la nuque de Tom, le tirant délicatement pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus de lui. Celui-ci sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser, leurs langues se cajolant de cette exquise façon qu'ils avaient apprivoisée au cours du temps. Puis sa bouche dériva sur sa joue, puis sur son cou, suivant le trajet de sa pomme d'Adam qui remontait et descendait le long de sa gorge alors qu'il déglutissait.

Tom agrippa de ses mains les fines hanches de Bill alors qu'il traçait un sillon humide sur son torse pâle, provoquant une lignée de frissons au passage de sa langue qui se stoppa au niveau de son nombril. Ses doigts attrapèrent alors l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Bill avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, pour lui retirer complètement. Puis ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, caressant sa peau douce. Bill replia ses jambes, les écartant en une invitation muette et Tom y répondit, descendant davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle de son nez la virilité tendue de son frère. Il souffla dessus, avant de lever les yeux en direction de ceux de Bill, y accrochant son regard alors qu'il enroulait lentement sa bouche autour de son gland. Il vit son frère se mordre nerveusement la lèvre et glissa sa langue dans la petite fente tout en saisissant de sa main droite la base de son sexe.

Il suçota le bout de son sexe tout en entamant de fermes allées-et-venues de sa main, lui arrachant des petits soupirs de satisfaction. Il redessina de sa langue les contours de sa virilité, appréciant le goût devenu presque familier de son frère, et vint taquiner de sa main libre ses testicules, les malaxant soigneusement.

Bill se laissa retomber sur le matelas, ses doigts agrippant fortement les bords de l'oreiller.

La sensation de la bouche de Tom qui l'avalait progressivement était des plus plaisantes, et il ferma les yeux. Ce dernier sentait sa propre excitation croître, et il s'appliqua à sucer le sexe de son jumeau avec fébrilité, le prenant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

Bill émettait des petits gémissements qui lui faisaient perdre la tête et ses gestes se faisaient moins contrôlés à mesure que sa frustration grandissait. Il relâcha le sexe de son frère, ses lèvres remontant lentement le long de son corps en de nombreux baisers humides. Son visage se retrouva bientôt au niveau de celui de son frère, et il appuya fortement son bouche contre la sienne, leurs langues s'entremêlant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

Bill souleva son bassin, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs sexes, et Tom sourit contre ses lèvres avant de les déconnecter des siennes. Il infiltra un de ses doigts dans la bouche entrouverte de Bill, tandis que ce dernier faufilait ses mains sous son sous-vêtement, pressant doucement ses fesses avant de lui ôter son boxer. Il enroula sa langue autour du doigt de Tom et celui-ci sentit son regard se voiler de plaisir anticipé.

Il récupéra l'usage de son index et glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour atteindre son intimité qu'il titilla du bout du doigt. Il tourna autour pendant de longues secondes durant lesquelles Bill se tortillait sous lui, frustré. Puis il daigna le pénétrer d'une phalange, avant d'enfoncer son doigt aussi profondément qu'il lui était possible.

Bill était déjà habitué à cette intrusion, ils avaient déjà atteint cette étape, mais il savait que cette fois, ils iraient plus loin qu'ils n'avaient été, franchissant la dernière limite qu'ils leur restaient, et il ne put s'empêcher de couiner d'impatience, tirant un sourire amusé à son frère. Ce dernier infiltrait maintenant un deuxième doigt en lui, et Bill les sentait effectuer un lent vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de lui, expirant durement sous l'effet du plaisir qui naissait en lui.

Bill semblait délicieusement étroit et chaud autour de lui, et Tom le pénétra d'un troisième doigt, se faisant violence pour rester patient et le préparer correctement. La dernière de ses envies était que Bill ait mal pour leur première fois ensemble et il reposa sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant tendrement, le rassurant. Il plia soudainement ses doigts, heurtant le point qu'il visait, et Bill trembla sous lui, mordant ses lèvres avant de les relâcher pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

Bill posa sa main sur le torse de Tom pour qu'il se recule, le faisant se retirer de lui, et il se redressa sur les genoux, avant de se retourner lentement, se positionnant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Bordel Bill » jura Tom, et l'interpellé le regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire.

Tom glissa ses mains le long de ses flancs, avant d'aligner son corps par-dessus le sien. Il posa sa main gauche sur celle de Bill, mêlant leurs doigts, et de l'autre se positionna contre son entrée. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un geste pour être enfin en lui, et il souffla durement. Il dégagea la nuque de Bill de ses longs cheveux noirs et, se penchant en avant, déposa ses lèvres au niveau de son tatouage, aspirant doucement la peau alors qu'il commençait à le pénétrer.

Bill se crispait sous lui, et il dériva ses lèvres jusqu'à atteindre les siennes, les butinant avec douceur alors qu'il était presque entièrement en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir longuement tant la sensation du corps de son frère qui l'empressait était exquise. Il murmura un 'je t'aime' à l'oreille de son amant avant d'amorcer un mouvement d'allée-et-venue, se retirant en partie de lui avant de le reprendre à nouveau. La respiration de Bill se faisait irrégulière alors que le plaisir augmentait lentement en lui.

Sentant qu'il s'était détendu, Tom accentua le rythme de ses pénétrations, émettant des sons rauques alors que son corps était parcouru de frissons de plaisir. Il attrapa de sa main droite le sexe de Bill, le masturbant au même rythme que ses mouvements en lui. Bill accompagnait ses mouvements en reculant son bassin en direction du sien, se resserrant puis se desserrant autour de lui, lui faisant littéralement perdre la tête. Le reste du monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que Bill et Tom faisant passionnément l'amour, s'appartenant l'un l'autre, s'aimant, et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Bill n'avait plus peur, et il se sentait incroyablement bien, emprisonné par le corps chaud de son frère qui le posséder entièrement. Et délicieusement.

Il gémissait à n'en plus finir, et ses bras faiblirent. Tom enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille et le ramena contre lui, son dos collé contre son torse. Bill passa un bras derrière lui pour attraper les tresses de Tom, sa tête partant en arrière contre son épaule quand il recommença à le prendre durement, frottant contre sa prostate à chaque allée-et-venu en lui.

Bill laissait échapper des sons aigus qui l'excitèrent encore davantage, si cela était possible, et il accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins, lui tirant de longues plaintes. Lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état, gémissant sans pouvoir se retenir, et son cœur martelant sa poitrine de manière exagérée. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore une fois, et ils partagèrent le trop-plein d'amour qui les emplissait alors que leurs corps s'unissaient à la perfection, comme s'ils avaient été conçus exactement pour ça.

Le corps de Bill était parcourus de spasmes, provoquant des décharges de plaisir chez Tom et il le sentit mordre son épaule et jouir en lui. Bill vint à son tour dans un râle, et son corps se fit mou dans l'étreinte de Tom.

Le guitariste se retira de son frère, avant de l'allonger doucement sur le matelas, l'enlaçant immédiatement.

« Je t'aime » murmura Bill tout en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Moi aussi » répondit Tom avant de ramener le drap de soie par-dessus leur deux corps, les recouvrant entièrement, et les enfermant dans leur bulle, dans leur monde précieusement dissimulé des yeux des autres par les quatre murs de la chambre d'hôtel.

Et rien ni personne ne serait jamais capable de franchir ce mur qui les protégeaient.


End file.
